Another Way
by Hadronix
Summary: When faced with the decision of standing with either Hoshido or Nohr, Corrin returns to his adoptive family in the hopes of changing Nohr from within. However, as the days and battles go by, it becomes clear he is unable to make things run in a peaceful manner. Wracked with the guilt that he made a mistake, he searches for another way to end the war.


**Summary:** When faced with the decision of standing with either Hoshido or Nohr, Corrin returns to his adoptive family in the hopes of changing Nohr from within. However, as the days and battles go by, it becomes clear he is unable to make things run in a peaceful manner. Wracked with the guilt that he made a mistake, he does all he can to keep himself from falling to the very influences he tried to change. Eventually, he searches for another way to end the war.

Severa, having witnessed the sacrifice her husband, Robin, against Grima, is overcome with emotions… feelings she tries to push away with constant training and work. When she, alongside her two closest friends, Owain and Inigo, are called by a mysterious man to assist in a war in another world, the three quickly agree. Severa forgoes her Ylissean identity in favor of Selena, but even in this new world, she can't so easily let go of the memories with Robin or their daughter, Morgan. Taking up the position as Princess Camilla's retainer, Selena eventually comes across the sheltered Prince Corrin.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm getting the first chapter out here to sorta 'test' the waters for it. I'll get back to it eventually, but until I finish off one of the other 'Focusing' stories, I won't be actively writing chapters on this. If I happen to have an urge and the ideas for a chapter, then I'll type one up. Now then...

There are two major points in this fic. One is exploring the concept of Corrin regretting siding with Nohr, to the point where he eventually decides to stop trying to fix Nohr from the inside. This will **not** be Corrin 'becoming more Nohrian' or 'making the Nohrians more likable'. This will be Corrin eventually abandoning the Conquest path.

The second is Selena's internal conflict. Through her slow and eventual relationship with Corrin, she, alongside Odin, Laslow, and Azura, will show that there is another path that Corrin can still take to end the war.

So, a different spin on the very frequent Conquest re-write. Corrin obviously doubts themselves at times during Conquest, so… why not work off of that? Instead of convincing themselves that this is the right path, instead crack that self-doubt further and have them change perspectives? Have Corrin eventually give up on trying to save Nohr from the inside?

I also wanted to bring in more from Awakening, er that is, I wanted the trio's past to have a bigger impact on them. More than a few references in their supports with each other and their children and the occasional 'I'm going to have to go far away after the war is over'. Selena is getting the most attention in this regard. There is still going to be a fair amount for Odin and Laslow… I just like Selena more and I've been really enjoying typing up my own little version of her in the canon for 'Confined'.

* * *

Corrin is sprawled out across his bed, both heavily asleep and dreaming. He has been living in the Northern Castle for so many years to the point to where he doesn't even bother keeping track. Each day seems to blend together into a giant blob of sameness. Wake up, eat, wash, go to his classes, train, spend some time around **in** the castle, eat, sleep. It's due to Felicia, Flora, and Jakob that he doesn't just turn into a mindless human. It's due to his family visiting that he doesn't break down entirely.

He never really understood why his father locked him up here.

"Lord Corrin, it's time to wake up." He hears Flora state, but doesn't really hear it. He's awake, but not exactly willing to get up. Would it be too much to ask for a day to lounge around?

"Hrmgph…" He lazily mutters, before turning around to be face down on the bed. Partly to keep himself from seeing anything if he opens his eyes… partly so that his face wouldn't be exposed to Flora's, quite literally, icy touch. "Aph few minutesh…" His voice is muffled and slightly distorted by the pillow.

"Lord Corrin, your tea will be cold if you don't get up." And now Jakob is in here. "Come on, up." Corrin waves him off, more interested in the comfort of his bed than tea. "Flora?" He asks with a sigh.

"Lord Corrin, if you don't get up…" Flora lets the statement linger.

"Uh, Lord Corrin!" A third voice squeaks out as the door abruptly slams open, "Sorry, I… woah!" However, there was no actual crashing sound.

"Gods, Felicia…" Jakob sighs.

"Sister…" Flora remarks, as both of them managed to keep Felicia from shattering the next set of dishes.

"Whew… close one." Felicia says as she slowly balances herself, "Lord Corrin!" He hears her and Flora approach his bed.

Part of him wants to get up before they start applying cold magic… the other part wants to sleep.

"Alright, hold on…" He gives in to the fact he needs to get up, wearily pushing himself up and off the bed. "I'm awake, I'm up." He gripes as he rubs his eyes. "There, no need for… ah! I'm awake!" Disregarding his plea, the twin sisters apply cold magic to his face anyway. "I said I was awake!"

"My apologies, but we can't take chances with you arriving half-asleep." Flora states.

"Crown Prince Xander will be here today, Lord Corrin!" Felicia performs a short bow, only for her hairband to slide right off. "Oh…" She reaches down to pick it up, then starts fiddling with her hair to get it back in place.

"Big brother is here?" He asks.

"That is correct, Lord Corrin." Jakob nods, "I have your armor readied and polished, your sword is properly sharpened, your tea freshly brewed, and your clothes for later are properly cleaned and pressed."

"Thank you, Jakob." Corrin smiles as he brings the tea cup to him.

"I live to serve." He says as Corrin starts sipping the tea.

"This tastes wonderful as always… thank you." Corrin compliments. "Is any other of my family going to be here today?"

"They should all be here." Flora supplies.

He smiles at the thought of Elise, bouncing around like a ball of pure energy. Camilla, and her tendency to worry about him a bit too much. Leo, who will probably point out that there are more ways to get strong than swords. "Good. I miss them." Taking a breath, he nods, "I'm ready."

"Before your breakfast?" Jakob asks. "Absolutely not. You need your morning nourishment."

In response, his stomach agrees, "Oh, right…" Corrin sheepishly smiles. "Good idea."

* * *

The night air is crisp and cool, a calm that certainly does not match the emotional atmosphere that surrounds the group of close-bonded soldiers camping. Tomorrow's the day, their commander and their tactician will gather the army and Naga will teleport them to Grima's back. Tomorrow is the day that the Fell Dragon will fall. The commander, Chrom, is having one last tactical meeting with his best friend, Robin, who is the tactician. Chrom will end up going to sleep after this, but Robin?

It'd be a miracle if he was able to sleep at all.

The knowledge of him being Grima's Vessel still eats away at him, no amount of books or time spent convincing himself ever seems to get rid of that constant tug in his mind, that small part of him being influenced by his 'future' self… Grima. The doubt that he hides so well from everyone else, even Chrom. Robin has gotten the Shepherds through the toughest, even seemingly impossible feats. No matter how hopeless it gotten, he always had a back-up plan, a way out.

Not this time. They are going to be atop a dragon's back, fighting against the strongest being ever to have flown this world. One simple mistake could easily mean the end of them all. Besides, Grima doesn't just have his own power on display, it isn't just his brute force that makes him the greatest threat. It's also because he **is** Robin, the world's greatest tactician that came from the future, a Robin that succumbed to Grima's influence… versus Robin, the world's greatest tactician in the present, a Robin who managed to resist Grima's influence. The defining difference between the two is the bonds present-Robin forged. Thanks to the time-traveling children of the future-Shepherds, he found the strength to resist, there were more to call him from the brink.

Present-Robin has a wife and daughter to lean on.

Future-Robin, for whatever reason, never settled down, despite them apparently having a larger peace time between each war. Did he simply never find any of the women desirable? Did the idea of having a family to call his own not settle with him?

Present-Robin fell in love with future-Severa, the daughter of Cordelia. Her, admittedly, prickly attitude and bluntness was a refreshing pace. Sure, she wasn't always right, but it felt right to have someone to ground him, someone who didn't hold their words simply because they were close friends.

Some time after their marriage, the single strangest moment happened, they had a daughter… no, not because future-Severa gotten pregnant, but another time-traveling child, Morgan. Morgan had the memory of all, except her father… but no-one knew her. Morgan didn't exist in the 'future' timeline, there was no way she could. Robin married one of the 'future' Shepherds. Her very existence sent ripples among the 'future' Shepherds. Where did she really come from? Was it yet another timeline? A timeline where Lucina and the others went back in time, but still failed? There were too many variables.

Regardless, having a seemingly unknown woman walk up to the others and recount events that she wasn't there for unsettled the others. No, she was there, just not with 'them', not this specific set of Shepherds.

The meeting room's flaps open and close as Chrom made his departure, though not before advising Robin to actually sleep. No more than a minute later, the flaps parted once more, this time it was Severa. Who, quite literally, dragged Robin across the entire camp and back to his tent so that he would sleep. Because the gods know Robin wouldn't do this on his own.

Her face burned a bright red the whole trip back. She may not be much for public signs of physical contact, but by Naga does their Tactician need actual sleep. And since this will be there toughest battle yet, she **will** make sure he gets that sleep.

If only she knew what was actually going to happen tomorrow, then maybe she would have done even more…

* * *

Selena bolted up from her slumber. The darkened room around her is distorted… again. Not because she was sick, or because she was disoriented, but because of the tears that pooled up in her eyes as she slept. Same dream, same nightmare, a series of events she can't let go. Why did he have to do that? Even being in an entirely new land, even being in service to a Royal, even donning a new identity can't erase what she knows.

Scowling, she throws the covers off and grabs her normal attire, her set of Nohrian armor and her sword. She's going to do what she always does whenever she wakes up from a nightmare… train. Robin wasn't here to comfort her, Morgan isn't here to help her out. All that remains of her time in Ylisse is her hidden stash of things she brought along the trip… as well as Owain and Inigo… er, Odin and Laslow.

With her armor securely on, her sword strapped to her waist, she leaves her room. The cold Nohrian air did nothing to clear her mind… it was just that 'right' amount of crispness, the feeling of that night, the one before Grima's assault. How could she relax when the constant reminder of what happened is around her?

The castle halls are as quiet as they normally are at this hour. Only a few handful of servants are darting around, making sure the areas are as clean as they can get before the nobles wake up. Selena's sure that there must be at least three hours before dawn. In a cruel twist of fate, it seems she is the one who can't get a proper night's sleep anymore. She is the one who needs Robin to comfort her to sleep.

Why did he have to go and do that?!

The training grounds are as empty as ever at this hour. She takes to a dummy as soon as she is in the area, not even bothering with stretching. At first, her form is sloppy, partly due because she just woke up, the other is because she's channeling her emotions into the swings. Soon enough, however, her stance becomes more precise, her skill with the sword over the years starts to show more and more.

Training is the best way for her to vent her emotions… well, to be honest, it's the way she keeps herself in check. She doubts even the gods can save whoever lets that dam break, the one that keeps her from letting her built-up lake of emotions loose.

If only she knew…

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't sure where to start Corrin's section, since it's going to be pretty much lining up with canon until the doubt sets in later. I think I'm just going to skim over Corrin's parts until then and focus more on Selena/Severa's custom backstory until then. The viewpoints are going to be mainly shared between Corrin and Selena. Like with both Selena and Beruka's chapter over in 'Confined: Contained' and the set-up of 'Morgan and Morgan', the chapters in this will follow a specific order for PoV. Corrin's viewpoint will be first, then it will be Selena's viewpoint and/or Severa's backstory. If there are anymore break lines after Selena/Severa, then I will properly label that character's viewpoint, but until then…

Corrin - Selena then Severa or Severa then Selena.

Selena is the 'present' viewpoint. Severa is the 'past' viewpoint… even if I can't keep verb tense consistent to save my life.

And again, this is just to get the initial chapter out there, I won't actually be going to type up more unless I have a good idea ready to go.


End file.
